woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Seaside Town
Physical Qualities Seaside Town is located adjacent to the ocean, and reasonably close to a flowing river. The city itself is of moderate size, mostly made up of farmers and ranchers. The city is very green, and many acres are devoted to fields of vegetables. There is also a large port with many docks and ships. Fishing is a very lucrative business in the area. The city is also overlooked by a well-fortified stone castle, usually referred to as Seaside Castle. The castle itself is not very large, but is big enough for the church and the noble family. The castle is always under heavy guard by armed soldiers. The castle is usually not accessible except to attend church. Culture The citizens of Seaside Town are ranchers, farmers, or fishermen. Most of the inhabitants spend their time cultivating food. As a result, most are well-fed although not particularly wealthy. Travel is somewhat common through the area, and the port is one of the few in the world. Commerce is fairly healthy. Health is a concern in the city. Due to the quantity of inhabitants and the amount of traffic, disease is somewhat more common in the city than most. When a citizen is too sick to continue their duties gathering food, they're usually cast out as useless and left in the city streets. The classes that originate in Seaside Town are generally restricted to barbarian, cavalier, fighter, inquisitor, ninja, ranger, and rogue. However, due to the number of visitors and the abundance of food, other families and individuals have settled in the town. As a result, almost any class can be found. For instance, it's not uncommon to see monks, samurais, witches, wizards, or nearly anything else. Almost any race can be found in Seaside Town, including monstrous races. However, the most common are elf, half-elf, human, kitsune, and undines. The official languages of Seaside Town are Aquan, Common, Elven, and Sylvan. Individuals who don't speak these languages may have difficulties communicating. Characters born here gain one of these as a starting language. If they already have all, they may gain any other appropriate language. Leadership Seaside Town is overseen by a noble family, incuding the ruler king. The king is rarely seen, and has little regard for the citizens. The royal famliy takes a share of everything picked, caught, or produced by its citizens and lives in extreme wealth. The king periodically drafts strong males to join the small military force of guards and fighters that guard the castle and serve in combat. On a few occasions, the loss of an important figure in a family has resulted in poverty and starvation of the remaining family. Despite this, the inhabitants usually don't have much opinion of the king. Not much is expected of them, and the taxes have become a normal part of their lives. Most just go along with the decisions made without much protest. Religion Religion is present, although of minor importance in Seaside Town. Primary worship is of the god Roderick. While the church is available daily, most citizens only attend service once or twice a week. Military Military units report to the king and the rest of the royal family. There are no particular ranks, and all soldiers are drafted by the king whenever he feels more are needed. The military is somewhat disorganized. At one point the soldiers reported to an appointed general, but in the past decade the role was deemed unnecessary. Despite a general lack of training and experience, the military considers itself competent. Soldiers are regarded somewhat highly and are believed to be righteous and strong. Drafted individuals usually embrace the position due to the glory it brings them. Females are not allowed to serve in the military. Trivia * Characters born here can take the Hearty trait.